


Bored

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frotting, M/M, Sarcasm, Snark, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Harry and Draco get locked in a room together and have to find ways to deal with their boredom until they can figure out how to get free. Smut ensues, lol.





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton of what i consider to be little one shots (in my head) in which Harry and Draco do things in Sixth Year. Not sure why, but them in Fifth and Sixth year appeals to me a lot because they are both still so innocent (relatively), and I want to be the one to corrupt them, lololol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :-D

 

 

A week after Harry almost accidentally killed Draco in the sixth floor boys' bathroom, he spotted the pale and pointy prat surreptitiously slip through a door Harry couldn't recall seeing before. It was on the first floor, not too far from the library, so Hermione probably knew all about it. However, she wasn't with him at the moment to ask.

Ducking into an alcove, Harry pulled out his map. The Marauders' Map listed the room as a private study for Prefects. Ah, so that's why Harry couldn't recall seeing it before. The map also showed that Draco was alone. Harry wiped his map clean and tucked it back in his bag with his shrunken down cloak.

Waiting until the corridor was clear, Harry silently sprinted to the door, and then slowly placed his hand on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, he mentally vowed to do whatever it took – short of attempted murder (again) – to get Draco to confess to whatever it was he was doing in the Room of Requirement so often. A careful turn proved that the door was locked, which made sense since it was unlikely that Draco would go anywhere that didn't have a lock by himself.

Looking around to make sure no one had turned a corner in the last minute, Harry quickly pulled out his map and whispered: “I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!” The map reappeared and showed him the password – which was: studying is more valuable than all the gold in Gringott's.

“Must have been set by Hermione,” Harry muttered to himself as he tapped his map and whispered: “Mischief managed.”

When ready, he put his hand on the doorknob again, reaffirmed his desire to make Draco confess no matter what, and then grumbled the password. Er, words. Even though he made no noise (that he could hear), Draco seemed to sense him because he turned to look at the door just as Harry closed it.

“Potter,” Draco drawled warily. His hand hovered over his wand on the table.

“Look, I'm not here to hurt you. Or make trouble. I... I guess I wanted a chance to say I'm sorry...”

Draco glared for a moment, rolled his eyes, gathered up all his belongings, and strode toward the door. “Apology _not_ accepted Potter. Now get out of my way so I can leave.”

“No,” Harry stated, grabbing one of Draco's arms. “I want to know what it is you're doing.”

“Why in the seven levels of hell would I tell you, Potter?” Draco snarled.

“Because maybe I could help you!” Harry roared in frustration.

“Help me?” Draco asked in incredulous disbelief.

“Well, not... not help you do whatever it is that Voldemort has ordered you to do, but help you be safe from him. I know a place he couldn't get to you. Actually, I know two places, but trust me, you'd rather kiss Nagini than have to stay with my Aunt and Uncle,” Harry blurted out.

“Nagini?” Draco questioned with an utterly blank face. He had flinched a little when Harry said the Dark Lord's name, but then erased all emotion so that he didn't give anything away.

“Voldemort's giant pet snake. She's venomous and her victims can't stop bleeding unless they're immediately rushed to St. Mungo's,” Harry explained even though he was sure that Draco knew exactly who – or rather what – he was talking about.

“Uh-huh... and _why_ would I want to kiss her?”

Harry had the feeling that Draco was just trying to wind him up and distract him from the real point. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Listen, that's not the point. The _point_ is that I could help you be safe, so you don't have to do whatever it is he told you to.”

Draco sighed, rolled his eyes again, and pushed Harry out of his way. He then grabbed the doorknob. “Even if you were right – and I'm not saying you are – and the Dark Lord ordered me to do something, it's not _my_ safety I care about.” He then left before Harry could say anything.

Or at least, that was his plan. Contrary to his wishes, the door wouldn't open. He tried a bit harder, but still, the knob wouldn't turn. Nor did pushing on the door with all his weight help. He couldn't help but growl in aggravation.

“Say the password,” Harry suggested with a frown, temporarily more concerned with the possibility of being trapped than with Draco escaping before confessing like Harry wanted.

“You're not supposed to have to say the password to get _out_ , moron,” Draco sneered. “But have it your way. Studying is more valuable than all the gold in Gringott's.” The knob still wouldn't turn.

“Let me try,” Harry insisted, lightly shoving Draco out of the way. He tried turning the knob; he tried pushing on the door; he even tried the password and Alohomora, but no luck. “Er...”

“Oh great, just great!” Draco burst out sarcastically, kicking the door for good measure. Then he stomped back over to the table big enough for six students to study around and tossed his bag on it. “Just my buggering luck! Stuck in a room with Harry bloody Potter!”

“Calm down, Malfoy. I'm sure it won't be _too_ long before another Prefect comes in here to study, finds the door locked with the password not working, and goes to get a Professor to fix it.”

Draco tilted his head side to side to admit that Harry had a point, but didn't say anything. Sighing in defeat, he pulled his homework out and continued his potions essay.

“Er... Malfoy?”

“Not a word, Potter. I don't know how, but this is definitely all your fault, so do us both a favor and _be silent_!”

Rolling his eyes and sighing in frustration, Harry turned the knob of the other door in the room – that he _was_ trying to ask Draco about. It opened to reveal a small bathroom with a toilet, sink, and single shower stall. Ignoring the order to be silent, Harry raised a brow and turned back to look at Draco.

“Why does the Prefects' private study need a shower?”

“Are you stupid?” Draco asked with a look that made it certain that he knew Harry was exactly that. “In the two or three weeks leading up to OWLs and NEWTs, the Prefects practically _live_ in here. Well, some of them. It's close to both the library and the great hall, so the Prefects can get all the food and books they need, but even so, that many bodies in one room can get rather pungent. Thus, shower.” He gestured in the general direction of the bathroom.

“And... do they all sleep on this couch?” Harry wondered, jabbing his thumb in the direction of a bench-like couch that could _maybe_ fit two short people laying on it with overlapping legs and feet – unless between four and six slender people slept sitting up.

“If you can't transfigure that into a bed when needed, then you _deserve_ to fail your NEWTs,” Draco snorted derisively. “Besides, the _point_ of studying in here is to sleep as little as possible.”

“I feel like this entire room was created by Hermione,” Harry muttered softly.

“Roweena Ravenclaw, as far as I know,” Draco replied absently as he wrote a sentence and pulled out his potions book to verify that it was correct.

Harry flopped onto the couch and pulled out his own homework. It also happened to be his potions essay, but that was only because Hermione had already started on hers and both Ron and Harry found it easier to do theirs when she did hers. It was boring enough that Harry nodded off before he wrote an entire paragraph.

When Draco realized that Harry was actually asleep – and thus vulnerable – he gave serious consideration to casting a hex on the boy who lived. A cutting hex? A forgetfulness spell? Ooo! A servant binding! That wouldn't harm him, just make him want nothing more than to serve Draco like a butler for the rest of his life.

Before he could remember the exact wording, Harry started muttering in his sleep. “What's this, Bella?”

Draco stopped short and stared at Harry in confusion.

“I don't care if he was caught trespassing, he's a muggle, kill him and feed him to Nagini – no... _don't_ kill him. It's been a while since Nagini has had live prey. Hhhaassssaaahhhshuhhhhsssshahhsuh Nagini haaashuhsss...”

Draco felt a shiver of apprehension go down his spine.

“I dislike it when they scream so loudly, Bella. Cast a Silencing Charm on him. There! That's better... Look at how she wraps herself around her prey, isn't she lovely? See the way she crushes all his bones so that he'll fit inside her – I could watch this all day...”

Draco covered his stomach with one hand and stuck out his tongue in revulsion.

“That reminds me, Bella, when's dinner? … Oh? So we have time for a little fun first? Come here.”

Harry jerked awake so hard that he fell over, nearly spilling his bottle of ink. He rubbed his scar with one hand and heaved into his other hand. “Blech!” Thankfully, nothing actually came up. Forgetting that he was locked in a room with Draco, he rubbed his eyes and shuddered in horror. “I _really_ didn't need to see that! How could anyone kiss that ugly noseless bastard?! Ugh!”

Then Harry sat up again and rested his head in his hands. “And that poor muggle!”

Draco couldn't decide whether to be repulsed by what Harry had apparently dreamt (or had it been a vision?) or amused that the thought of his Aunt kissing the Dark Lord was more horrifying than watching a man be eaten by a snake. “Do you always talk in your sleep?”

Harry lifted his head to look at Draco. “Oh yeah, you.” He sighed. “Well, I suppose not _all_ the time, just... just when something's happening...” He then rubbed his temples with the fingers of both hands and muttered under his breath: “I am _not_ going back to sleep for as long as possible!”

Draco snorted in amusement, silently agreeing that he wouldn't want to risk another dream about _that_ either.

Getting up, Harry paced the room. His pacing continued on long enough that Draco finished his essay – which was the last of his homework for the weekend. The only thing he had left was reading a book on magical repairs, but he wasn't going to read that in front of Harry.

With a growl of frustration, Harry pulled out his wand and began hurling spells at the locked door. “Confrigo! Bombarda! Expulso! Deprimo!”

“ _ARE YOU BLOODY WELL TRYING TO KILL US?!?!_ ” Draco roared in outrage. Each and every one of those spells could blast the room apart and kill them both.

Harry rolled his eyes and gave Draco a look wondering how stupid he was. “I obviously haven't killed us. I'm only putting enough power into the spells to affect the door, and – as you can see – it isn't working. The door remains unharmed. Perhaps the noise will have alerted someone...”

Draco growled in frustration. “Well, since the door cannot be blown open, stop wasting your magic.”

“I'll do as I like,” Harry sneered, but compromised by not using destructive spells. “Periculum! Impedimenta! Flippendo! Aguamenti!” He frowned when none of those spells had their intended effect.

“Wow... you really are shite at magic,” Draco drawled with a tone of smug amusement.

Pointing his wand at the wall, Harry cast a spell to make a stream of golden bubbles appear. When that worked, he levitated the bubbles to decorate the seam where the walls met the ceiling. Then he tried casting a Draconifors on a book that had been tossed aside by someone who had been in here before them. Sure enough, the book turned into a small, book-sized dragon that had scales the same shade of dark red the leather cover of the book had been. As it flew around the room shooting small plumes of flame solely to entertain itself, Harry shrugged.

“It seems my magic is fine, it's just the door has been made impervious or something.”

Draco was watching the dragon with deep interest. He unconsciously muttered under his breath: “I love that spell.” He looked over at the stubborn door. “Apparently Rowena Ravenclaw was _serious_ about Prefects being able to study without interruption.”

“Apparently,” Harry muttered in agreement.

Having nothing better to do and not wanting to be stuck with Harry, Draco grabbed his bag and stalked into the bathroom. The dragon followed him. Hopefully, by the time he was done taking a shower and going through his nightly skin care routine, someone will have come along and fixed the door. Thus, he set about taking as long as possible.

Meanwhile, Harry conjured up a practice dummy and spent a good hour hurling defensive and offensive spells at it. At some point, he ran low enough on magic that he felt worn out. Figuring that he must have wasted enough time to avoid seeing the rest of that disturbing scene between Voldemort and Bellatrix, Harry sat on the couch, rested his head on the back, and let himself doze off. At some point, he unconsciously rolled to the side so that he was curled up a bit like a cat.

When Draco emerged from the bathroom, he was disconcerted to find Harry looking so adorable. His hair was a sweatier mess than usual. His breathing was deep and innocent, and he was on his side, looking a lot like a small child.

Draco didn't realize he was taking slow steps forward until he was only about six feet away from Harry and those startlingly green eyes opened to look at him in confusion.

“If you're planning to hex me in my sleep, go ahead and get it over with,” Harry said, his voice slightly sleep slurred. “But once you do, you have to accept my apology.”

“Wait... What if I cast that same curse on you?” Draco blurted out in surprise that Harry would give him a carte blanche to hex him.

“Then I'd probably die,” Harry replied with a shrug. “I'm not looking forward to it, but I reckon that I sort of deserve it for what I did.”

Draco sighed heavily and walked over to the table to sit down. His stomach growled, reminding him that it had been a while since he last had anything to eat. Thankfully, he had a small pastie in his bag.

“Can I have some?” Harry asked with interest, sitting up and running his hands through his nest of hair.

“Like I'd share with you,” Draco scoffed.

“Arse!” Harry muttered petulantly. Then he inhaled a gasp of hope. “Kreacher!”

“Master calls?” Kreacher grumbled as he popped into the room.

Harry flung his hands up in the air in triumph and hissed: “Yes! Kreacher, fix the door!”

“Kreacher cannot, master. It's been heavily spelled so that it will only open for the password.”

“But we tried that and it isn't working!” Harry protested.

Kreacher shook his head helplessly. “There's still nothing I can do.”

Harry growled in frustration. “Alright, go get Professor McGonagall.”

“Yes master,” Kreacher muttered with a reluctant bow.

“Er wait, bring me a plate full of bacon sandwiches first,” Harry ordered, his own stomach complaining all of a sudden.

“Yes Master,” Kreacher replied, holding out his hands and summoning a plate of the requested food. He held it out to Harry.

“Thanks.”

With a nod, Kreacher popped out of the room. A few minutes passed in tense silence as the two boys did their best to ignore each other while they waited. Suddenly, Kreacher popped back in the room.

“Kreacher regrets to inform you that Professor McGonagall has tried everything she knows to open the door or reset the password, and nothing is working. You are stuck in here until one of you says the password.”

“BUT WE DID!” Harry shouted in dismay as he tore at his hair before flinging his hands out to emphasize his point.

“Apparently you didn't,” Kreacher muttered.

“The password must have changed,” Draco stated reasonably. “Can you tell us the new password?”

“No, honored son of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Kreacher would be delighted to help you in anyway you need, but I cannot. Only the person who changed the password knows what it is.”

“Then who changed it?” Harry asked.

“How would Kreacher know?” Kreacher wondered in confusion.

Sighing in defeat, Harry waved his hand to dismiss the house elf. A few more hours passed in relative silence as both boys ignored each other. They got lost in their own thoughts for a while, but eventually, their thoughts were either outright disturbing or just plain not interesting enough to keep them entertained.

“I'm _bored_ ,” Draco whinged in a posh drawl.

“What do you want me to do about it, Malfoy?” Harry asked crossly.

Draco snorted in amusement and blurted out the first thing that crossed his mind. “Blow me!”

“Er...” Harry sat up a bit rigidly at that. He gave Draco a deeply suspicious look. “You're trying to wind me up, aren't you?”

“ _Obviously_ , Potter,” Draco sneered, rolling his eyes.

Harry bit his lip and looked to the ceiling as he thought this over. If Draco was even a tiny bit serious, it could be a relative easy way to prove how sorry he actually was. Not that he'd be any good at it since he'd never done it before, but at least he'd feel like he gave the apology an honest try.

“Alright, Malfoy. If I do, you'll accept my apology?”

Draco nearly fell out of his chair at that. “Are you _serious_?”

Harry shrugged. “I can think of worse ways to prove to you how sorry I really am.”

Draco turned his head a little and squinted suspiciously at Harry. “Now _you're_ having _me_ on.”

“Not so,” Harry stated, giving Draco an even and steady look.

“Er..... Alright Potter. Deal. If you give me a blowjob, I'll accept your apology.”

Harry held his breath to stop from reacting to that. Now that it was more than just a possibility, he was utterly nervous. Not just nervous but mildly panicky. Pushing all of that aside, he slid off the couch and walked over to Draco. With another deep breath, he got to his knees and hesitated as he wondered if the Slytherin prat expected him to remove those bespoke trousers and the pants underneath.

Deciding that a little compromise was in order – and that it would probably speed up the time it took to get Harry's mouth on him – Draco stood up and undid his trousers so that he could push them and his black silk pants down to his knees. Then he sat back down and made a gesture that ordered: _get to it_.

Nodding to himself as a way to remind him that he had agreed to this, Harry reached out and took hold of the shaft that was about half hard with interest at this turn of events. He worked it up with a couple of firm pumps, inexplicably delighted that it was responding to his touch.

When Harry worked up the courage to take the long and thin shaft into his mouth, Draco couldn't help but gasp in pleasure. He was also more than a little surprised that Harry was _actually_ going through with it. He rather suddenly got so turned on that he was afraid he wouldn't last long.

It took Harry a few minutes to figure out what he was doing. He eventually found a rhythm that combined up and down suction with his mouth and firm tugs with his hand. At this point, he was strangely proud of himself for doing a decent job – at least it sounded decent based on the obscene little noises coming from Draco's mouth.

Suddenly, Draco grabbed Harry's hair and gripped it tight as he thrust his hips into that hot and wonderful mouth. A soft gasp escaped him as the world went white for a long moment. Each time he pumped, Harry swallowed, and that felt even better.

When he came back to himself, Draco let go of Harry's hair and slumped in his chair. He panted lightly for a bit, then snorted softly in amusement. “Alright Potter. I accept your apology.”

“Good,” Harry stated, wiping the corner of his mouth and looking over at the bathroom. For no reason that he could understand, he was so hard right now that it hurt. He would definitely need to go wank. Maybe twice.

Draco seemed to read his mind and smirked. “I suppose I'd be willing to return the favor – to prove that I really do accept your apology.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, trying not to sound _too_ interested. He told himself that he'd be interested no matter who was offering because he'd never had one before and it was rumored to be like heaven itself.

“Sit,” Draco ordered regally as he stood up and fixed his pants and trousers. Then, he got on his knees before Harry, who'd actually thought this through enough to realize that he'd need to undo his own trousers before he sat down.

“Uh!” Harry gasped out in shock and astonishment when Draco dove right into his task with surprising enthusiasm. “Oh God!” It really didn't take long at all for Harry to shatter into a thousand pieces. He slumped into the chair when he was done, feeling blissful and not realizing that he was stroking Draco's hair in the same way he'd pet a cat.

Draco smirked, chuffed that he'd made Harry finish in less than two minutes. Lethargic, Harry staggered over to the couch, just barely remembering to fix his trousers on the way. He passed out the moment he flung his body on the couch, mumbling: “Thanks Malfoy.”

“He sure sleeps a lot,” Draco muttered, but then shrugged because a nap sounded really good right about now. With nowhere else to sleep, Draco decided to transfigure the couch under Harry into a bed big enough for the both of them.

An hour or so later, Harry shook himself awake from another nightmare. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what had happened, but then he blushed and covered his face with a hand. That was when he realized that his other hand – and arm, and part of his chest – was pinned down by something rather heavy. Cracking open an eye, he found Draco sound asleep and using him as a pillow. For an insane moment, Harry felt an urge to kiss the blond prat who always acted like a complete tosser. But then he fervently pushed it away and gently shifted Draco off him.

With the bathroom urgently calling his name, Harry grabbed his bag, thinking that he may as well take a shower while he was in there. After sitting on the toilet for a few minutes – the dragon flying around his head curiously for a moment before taking refuge in the sink – something occurred to Harry. Something that _should_ have occurred to him ages ago. Smacking his head, he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid.

“I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good!”

Sure enough, his map had a different password listed for the private study. Hope filled Harry. It was now...

Draco confesses.

“ _Fuck_!” Harry exclaimed in dismay. They may as well just hex each other to death because that was never going to happen. Sighing, Harry rested his head in his hands until he felt it was time to move on to his shower.

After taking a long time to simply let the water cascade over him and sooth his muscles, Harry eventually finished up and stepped out of the shower. A thought struck him as he dried off and got dressed. When he was ready to leave the bathroom, he stuffed his wiped clean map in his bag and walked over to check that Draco was still sleeping. Then he went to the door.

Looking back at Draco hesitantly, he whispered: “Draco confesses.” But the knob still wouldn't turn. “Damn it!”

With a sigh, he whispered a summons to Kreacher, ordering him to be quiet in the process. Kreacher arrived with a glare but without a word.

“According to my watch, it's after midnight and I'm hungry again. Bring me a strawberry cheesecake and two mugs of hot chocolate made with milk. Extra creamy.”

Kreacher looked repulsed but nodded obediently and Disapparated. A minute or so later, he was back with the requested items. After setting them on the table, he left.

Draco slowly sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. “Is any of that for me?”

“I figured that the sound of Kreacher popping in and out of here would wake you, so yes. I had him bring enough for both of us,” Harry explained as he gently pushed the extra mug of hot chocolate closer to Draco, who was already walking over to the table.

“Looks good,” Draco praised gruffly, actually too hungry at the moment to risk Harry changing his mind by being a prat.

They devoured the cheesecake in silence. It was a rich and creamy no bake variety that felt utterly lush on the tongue. Draco couldn't help but moan in appreciation. The sound sent a strange shiver up Harry's spine.

After a while, they got bored again, so Draco decided to pick a fight. “Care to explain that rat's nest of yours? Have you never tried Sleekeasy's?”

“Tried it, didn't work,” Harry stated with a shrug.

“Perhaps you should try a decent haircut.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh gee, I never would have thought of that!”

“That's why I'm smarter than you, Potter.”

“Riiiiight,” Harry drawled, shaking his head in amusement.

“I mean seriously, use a Detangling Charm at the very least!”

“Go ahead and try it, Malfoy. I can almost guarantee it won't work.”

“Are you trying to say you think my magic's too weak to fix one atrocious nest of hair?” Draco asked with an unappreciative glare.

“I'm saying that my hair's a hopeless cause,” Harry stated with a shrug.

Determined to prove Harry wrong, Draco cast a few Charms at his hair. They seemed to sort of work at first, but then the back of Harry's head curled and ruffled up while the front wiggled around a bit as if it was caught in a light breeze.

“Hmm... That seems inconvenient. No _wonder_ you always look like you just rolled out of bed and laughed at your comb as you walked on by.”

Harry laughed softly. Frowning as he considered other things to try on Harry's hair, Draco unconsciously smoothed out his own hair, casting a charm at it to make it lie perfectly flat on his head with not even a single strand out of place. Harry laughed again.

“I'd love it if my hair did that!”

Draco smirked smugly and shrugged. “I can't help it if I have obviously better breeding than you, Potter.”

“My dad was a pureblood too, you arrogant bastard!”

“Who married a mudblood,” Draco stated as if this proved his entire argument correct.

“That doesn't matter because my hair is exactly like his!”

“Are you sure about that? Your mother's blood probably corrupted his, which resulted in,” Draco raised his hand palm up in front of Harry to indicate all of him.

“Fuck you!” Harry snarled, pulling out his wand. “My mother was a good witch!”

Draco readied his own wand. “How would you know?”

“Argh!” Harry roared before he cast a stinging hex.

Draco cast a shield charm before returning the hex. For a long time, the two of them circled the room, trying their best to seriously injure one another. Until they both grew low on energy and Harry raised his hands to call a temporary truce.

“This is getting us nowhere!”

“True,” Draco admitted reluctantly.

“And now I'm tired again,” Harry complained.

Draco sniffed haughtily and gestured toward the bed. In a huff, Harry stormed over to it and threw himself onto it. When enough time passed for Harry to fall asleep, Draco admitted to himself that he was tired too. Reluctantly, he climbed in bed next to Harry and rolled as far away from him as possible.

In the morning, only a couple of hours later, Harry awoke feeling refreshed. This time, he snickered in amusement that Draco was using him as a pillow and drooling on him. He ran a hand through that silky hair and wondered what it would be like if they could stop fighting long enough to be friends. Draco scrunched up his face and growled grumpily at being touched when he very much wanted to remain asleep. Harry purposely mussed up Draco's hair just to see it looking as close to a rat's nest as it could get considering that it seemed to be permanently magicked to behave at all times.

“Stop that, Potter!” Draco snarled in warning.

Harry did it again. “Hey Malfoy, what does Voldemort want you to do?”

Cold gray eyes suddenly glared at vibrant green ones. “I'm not telling you!” Then, Draco rolled his eyes around to get a good look at where he was. When he realized that he was cuddled up to his long time rival, he blushed and sat up. “Go back to sleep and leave me alone!”

“You say that like I was molesting you or something,” Harry grumbled. “And I can't sleep anymore.”

Draco groaned in frustration but didn't say anything. They were both silent for a while, Harry trying to come up with various strategies to get Draco to confess. Perhaps sheer persistence would work.

“Hey Malfoy, what does Voldemort want you to do?”

“Shut up!” Draco roared.

“Come on, tell me,” Harry cajoled. “It's not like I can tell anyone while we're stuck in here.”

“Why would the Dark Lord want me to do anything?” Draco demanded grumpily.

“I dunno, but I know he does. You more or less admitted it when I was spying on you on the train.”

“I was just mouthing off to impress my friends!” Draco insisted.

“Right, because having Voldemort give you orders is _so impressive_ ,” Harry sneered.

“Fuck you, Potter!”

“Fuck you too, Malfoy!”

Growling, both sat up and turned their backs on each other. After a few minutes, Harry sighed in frustration.

“Hey Malfoy –”

“If you ask me again, I'll hex your tongue to your arse!”

“Just confess already and get it over with. Otherwise, I'll just have to keep asking.”

“Not going to happen!”

They each growled and sighed again, falling back into silence.

After a while, Harry tore at his hair and glared at the ceiling. “I'm bored!”

“Well don't look at me, I'm not going to do anything about it!”

This made Harry blush as he realized what it probably sounded like he wanted. Then he turned and gave Draco a shrewd look. Draco raised a brow, looking equal parts intrigued and baffled.

“What?”

“Well, I suppose that I could do that thing again, since we have nothing better to do.”

“That thing?” Draco asked, then decided to take a small risk. “You mean give me a blowjob?”

Harry shrugged.

“And... what do you want in return?” Draco asked cautiously.

“The same,” Harry stated.

Tilting his head up imperiously, Draco gave a tiny nod. “Alright. Better than being bored all day.”

Nodding in agreement, Harry yanked Draco onto his back, and then crawled around so that he could unfasten those surprisingly soft gray trousers. Draco lifted his hips a little to help Harry remove them and his pants. Then he inhaled a deep breath and held it to prevent himself from gasping in awe at the sight of Harry bent over him, looking rather eager.

Feeling like he understood just a little better what he was doing this time, Harry focused on his task like it was something he'd need to know for a test. Draco moaned, his legs shaking. He tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, not yanking or anything, just to have a hand on Harry.

After a minute or so, Draco realized that he had a choice to make. He could either enjoy this for the approximately thirty seconds it would take him to fill Harry's mouth, _or_ he could convince Harry to do something else. Both could be equally gratifying.

“Say Potter? Stop a second.”

Harry pulled off with a frown. “Something wrong?”

“No, I just wondered... How would you like to try something?”

“Like what?” Harry asked.

“Take off your trousers and lie down,” Draco ordered.

“Well... alright...” Harry murmured in agreement before doing as told. When he was on his back, Draco rolled on his side and pulled Harry into a similar position. After conjuring some oil, he pressed their shafts together and grabbed them with his hand of long fingers.

Harry gasped in surprise, arching his back into the glorious feeling. Panting, he rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Suddenly, the urge to bite struck him, prompting him to lick and suck on Draco's pale and slender neck. Vivid bruises appeared, making Harry moan at the sight of them.

Draco was already so close that it didn't take him long to reach his climax. He pumped out what felt like an ocean, groaning and biting his lip as he did so. The feel of the warm and slick natural lubrication added that little something that triggered Harry's orgasm. He clung to Draco, actually biting (but not too hard) on the bruise he'd just created.

The two of them went rather boneless, not exactly sleeping but not willing to move either. Until hunger struck. Harry called for Kreacher to bring them each a full breakfast. After they finished eating, Draco disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower.

Harry hummed as he paced the room, not having anything to do. He didn't want to practice his spells at the moment, so what else was there? Smirking, he opened the bathroom door and poked his head in just a bit.

“Hey Malfoy, what does Voldemort want you to do?”

“ _Stop saying his name_!!!” Draco hissed in displeasure. “And get out of here before I hex you!”

“No seriously, what does he want you to do?”

“ _I'm not telling you!_ ”

“Oh... so he _does_ want you to do something?”

“ _I didn't say that either!_ ” Vexed beyond belief, Draco tossed a soapy sponge at Harry, who caught it with his Quidditch Captain and Seeker reflexes. “While you're at it, use that to wash up with, you filthy barbarian!”

Laughing, Harry did exactly that. And the dragon too since he was making a pest of himself.

A couple hours later, Draco was pacing the room in agitation. “I'm so fucking bored I would even consider playing Santa to all of Hufflepuff House if it'd get me out of here!”

“You could always tell me what Volde –”

“ _Stop asking_!!!”

“Or we could do that thing again...”

Draco stopped abruptly to look at Harry. “That thing? Where I wanked us together?”

“Yeah...” Harry admitted, looking away as he fought a blush.

“Alright Potter, I'm amenable, but what if I did something else?” Draco asked avidly.

“What else is there?” Harry asked curiously.

“Come on, I'll show you,” Draco invited.

Harry told himself that anything was better than this tedium, so he got on the bed and let Draco strip his trousers off him. Then he gasped and went bug eyed as Draco not only gave him a handjob, but _also_ used his tongue to lick and probe Harry's arse. Half of him wanted to protest that _that_ wasn't something any rational person would do, but the other half was like: _shut up idiot! This feels good!_

The hand on Harry's thick shaft felt so good that it sort of distracted him from the fact that the tongue was soon joined by a few fingers. And then Draco found something that sent a jolt of sheer pleasure through him. He sounded a bit strangled as he curled his toes as he arched his back.

“Like that do you?” Draco asked with a smug smirk.

“YES!” Harry blurted out in agreement.

“If you'll let me, I can make it feel even better,” Draco said slyly.

Not sure that it was possible, Harry nodded. “Alright.”

Looking surprised, Draco quickly stripped out of his pants and shifted until he was laying on top of Harry. He conjured up a handful of oil that smelled really good to Harry; like limes and an herb. He still wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen now, but then Draco pulled Harry's legs over his hips and lined himself up with –

“Oh!” Harry blurted out in sudden understanding. “Oh, erm... alright...” After he said that, he pressed his lips together and looked away.

“Never bottomed before?” Draco asked in amusement. At the same time, he gently pushed into Harry.

Harry shook his head. “Never, er, never... _anything_ before...”

“Wait, you mean you're a virgin?!” Draco asked in shock.

Harry pressed his lips together and looked away. “It's not that weird, Malfoy. Now, would you please get on with it? Having you like that is uncomfortable.”

“Er, right. Sorry.” Draco closed his eyes and mentally braced himself to be someone's first. It was far more nerve-wracking than his own first time had been! He gave Harry plenty of time to adjust, but soon enough, they were grinding as thrusting together in a way that felt just heavenly.

To Harry's surprise, Draco managed to hit that spot with each thrust, which quickly made Harry babble incoherently. “OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod!” A long and low squeal announced the arrival of a mind-altering orgasm.

Draco groaned because the way Harry was rippling on his shaft was just too good to resist. “ _Fuck...”_ he exhaled reverently as he pumped Harry full. They collapsed into a well-sated pile a moment later, neither caring that they were actually cuddling.

An indeterminate amount of time passed with them just laying in bed. At random, one of them would look at the other and ask: “Bored?” To which the answer was always another round of shagging. They took turns bottoming, since Draco rather liked it himself. They also showered as needed and had Kreacher bring them food whenever they found themselves ravenous.

All the while, Harry kept asking: “What's Voldemort want you to do?”

Eventually, Draco ground out: “Fine, Potter! I confess! The Dar–”

The door to the private study swung open abruptly, cutting him off. A moment later, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise rushed in – all of them anxious to make sure their best friends were okay. They gasped in shock at the sight of Harry and Draco both utterly naked and looking thoroughly shagged out.

“Harry!” Hermione blurted out in astonishment even as Ron turned an alarming shade of red and spluttered incoherently. Pansy and Blaise exchanged knowing smirks.

Harry looked up at them, mildly embarrassed, but mostly upset to be interrupted when he was _finally_ going to get some answers. “ _What?_ We were bored! It was this or hex each other to death!”

Ron tilted his head to the side, nodding and half shrugging with a look on his face admitting that this made far too much sense to argue with.

With a gloating grin, Blaise said: “Congratulations on finally shagging the Golden Boy!”

“Let's give them some privacy to get dressed,” Hermione suggested with a vibrant blush.

She, Ron, and Blaise turned to leave, but Pansy just stood there watching the two boys avidly. Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes. Harry couldn't decide whether to be unnerved or not. To his relief, Hermione dragged the Slytherin girl out into the hall, taking care _not_ to shut the door all the way so that they didn't get locked in again.

Harry turned to look at Draco. “You were saying?”

Draco harrumphed and slipped out of bed. “Not telling!” He pulled on his school robes and cast a few charms to fix his hair. Then he waved at Harry as he left the room. “See you around, Potter.”

“See you,” Harry muttered with a disappointed sigh as he slipped out of bed and got dressed. Ron poked his head into the room and heckled Harry to no end, but Harry didn't mind. He'd had a brilliant time, all considering. With a goofy grin, he finished dressing and left the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: that Dragon was eventually returned to book form, lol ^_^ Also, he was quite the perv when they weren't paying attention to him, hee hee hee...


End file.
